200 Percent
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: Tanpa berkata, tetapi sangat tersirat, meruntuhkan tembok egois. Dalam puluhan persen, hanya dua ratus artinya bisa memahami dan mengerti. Hal itu sudah dibuktikan oleh Kaoru dan Hikaru juga sepasang kekasih, Tamaki dan Haruhi. #143 Canon! #Challenge ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA


**200 percent**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **Ouran High School Host Club story by Bisco Hattori

**Warning: **Canon, lumayan IC, typo's, buat Challenge Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta

.

Sejenak Haruhi cemberut dan gusar setengah mati karena orang di tunggu-tunggunya tidak kunjung datang hanya telat waktu. Seharian ini, memang perasaan sudah jengkel kepada orang tersebut. Seseorang telah masuk ke kehidupannya semasa dia hidup, semasa memasuki ke jenjang kuliah di New York.

Haruhi menggigit bibirnya, menahan deraian air mata. Rasanya ingin dihempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur, menyelimutinya tanpa mendengar maupun menunggu orang tersebut.

"Haruhi!"

Mendengar suara tidak asing, Haruhi berbalik. Dia sempat tersentak, terkejut. Siapa sangka, orang dikira yang di tunggunya ternyata bukan orang itu.

"Kaoru? Kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ehehe …" Kaoru cuman sumringah, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Mau bareng?" tanyanya memberikan penawaran.

"Tapi …"

"Menunggu dia pasti lama." Kaoru tersenyum. "Bareng saja. Sekalian antar pulang, deh."

Haruhi tersenyum getir antara mengiyakan atau tidak. Akhirnya daripada berlama-lama, Haruhi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Menunggu seseorang itu memiliki batas kesabaran tinggi, jadi yang dia perlukan lebih baik masuk ke rumah dan bergelung dalam selimut kemudian tidur. Baru keesokkan harinya, berbicara baik-baik dengannya.

Kaoru menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Haruhi mengitari suasana kota Tokyo. Sudah beberapa lama, mereka tidak pernah jalan-jalan semenjak gadis di sampingnya telah memiliki belahan hatinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Haruhi?" tanya Kaoru begitu penasarannya karena mereka berjalan tanpa ada suara. Haruhi menoleh, tersenyum manis.

"Baik."

"Raja?"

"Tentu saja dia baik." Kaoru menghela napas lega. "Hikaru?"

Senyum Kaoru berubah cemberut, Haruhi terdiam. "Aku malas bersamanya. Buat apa membahas dia." Kaoru memalingkan muka.

Haruhi tertawa. "Jadi, kamu sama seperti aku?"

Kaoru terhenyak, menoleh kembali menatap Haruhi masih tergelak. Haruhi tersenyum lebar, memberikan semangat kepada Kaoru tengah cemberut. Seperti Kaoru juga tengah berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung.

"Kalian berdua mirip banget, ya. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa ketertarikan kalian kepadaku mendapat efek ingin memiliki aku sebagai saudara."

Kaoru terperangah mendengarnya, kemudian tertawa lepas. Haruhi hanya bisa mendengus dan menggeleng. Entah kenapa, keduanya telah berubah menjadi dewasa. Walaupun dalam harfiah, mereka menyadari bahwa dulu mereka menjaga satu sama lain sebagai saudara kandung.

Mereka tertawa bersamaan, tertawa melegakan hati yang dulu nyaris tersumbat gara-gara kehilangan. Mereka tersenyum setelah mendengar suara merengek di belakang keduanya.

"Kaoruuu!" teriak sosok berwajah identik dengan Kaoru. Hikaru.

"Hikaru?" Saudara kembarnya merengkuh Kaoru ke dalam pelukannya, terisak-isak. "Loh, kamu kenapa?"

"Kenapa pergi begitu saja, sih?" katanya tidak terima. "Aku 'kan belum selesai ngomong."

"Biarpun kamu ngomong, tapi itu bikin aku sakit hati." Kaoru manyun, Haruhi terkikik geli dalam hati. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu akrab dengan orang lain, bodoh."

Hikaru melongo, tetapi berubah sumringah. Di dekap erat-erat saudara kembarnya penuh kasih sayang. Dalam pelukan itu, Kaoru menyadari dia hanya cemburu. Cemburu melihat keakraban saudaranya. Dan ini, membuatnya malu seketika.

Tanpa berbicara apa pun, Hikaru menyeret Kaoru dan meninggalkan Hikaru sendirian. Haruhi memaklumi. Mungkin ini saatnya mereka berbicara lebih banyak tanpa adanya kesalah pahaman yang menjadi-jadi.

Tidak menoleh ke belakang, Haruhi berjalan menuju rumahnya. Mungkin dia berharap ada saatnya dia berbicara dengan orang itu, tentang keterlambatannya untuk menjemputnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah kontrakannya, Haruhi mengambil kunci rumahnya di tas selempangnya. Sesaat ingin memutar kunci, ada sebuah tangan dikenalnya di pergelangan tangannya. Haruhi mengetahui siapa, menoleh ke samping.

Wajahnya kaget melihatnya. Sosok itu menangis bercucuran air mata. Haruhi jadi tidak bisa marah karena raut wajahnya yang menangis kejer.

"Ma—maaf."

Haruhi tersenyum. Diangkat tangannya untuk mengusap rambut pirangnya. "Aku maafkan, kak Tamaki. Selalu."

Mata biru langitnya berbinar-binar meski air mata tetap berada di sudut matanya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya, tersenyum lebar.

Haruhi mengangguk tulus. Hati Tamaki jadi lega. Di rengkuhnya tubuh Haruhi dan mengusap punggungnya.

Mereka tersenyum dalam diam di sebuah pelukan yang hangat. Mereka mengerti satu sama lain tanpa berkata banyak. Inilah juga dilakukan oleh kedua pasang kembar identik tersebut.

Inilah pendeskripsian tentang arti bahwa tindakan dan memaafkan adalah suatu bentuk dari suatu menyayangi dan menguatkan. Mungkin.

Ini baru taraf tingkat sampai ke dua ratus persen. Tingkat yang bisa membuat seseorang mampu mengerti dan memahami tanpa ada perkataan langsung dari pemiliknya.

**[End]**

**.**

**A/N: **Buat challenge kok. Dan ini baru belajar. Ahaha …  
>Saya tidak mau bicara seperti apa, tetapi beginilah konsekuensinya gara-gara hiatus berbulan-bulan. Duh!<p>

Sign,

**Zecka Fujioka**

**Friday, 05 December 2014**


End file.
